


Inappropriate use of the Force

by Applesith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesith/pseuds/Applesith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is just a scavenger on Jakku until he wakes up chained to a table and Unkar Plutt starts asking questions.<br/>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>A take on "Inappropriate Use of the Force"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate use of the Force

It’s a hot day on Jakku, hotter than normal by any measure and the ship graveyard is silent. No scavengers risk climbing the derelict destroyers in this heat, except for one: the most daredevil of them, the man they know only as Ren.

A loud growl emanates from deep inside him and his hand reaches to his stomach to tame the beast that is called hunger. How long since his last proper meal? If he hopes to trade enough portions today, there is no alternative but to find a decent piece of salvage, or he’s going to starve.

At thirty-one-year of age scavenge is the only life he knows, and hardship and death are his sole companions.

A heavy sigh escapes his parched lips as he’s examining his surroundings, searching for a path upward. Since this segment of the ship has been plucked clean already he needs to advance further up, ascend higher if he wants to find anything of value - The best parts are still in the most unreachable bowels of the flotilla where no living soul has dared venture yet.

Before taking the first step, he unclips a metallic flask from his belt and relishes the sensation of water reaching his palate. In the desert of Jakku dehydration is as dangerous an enemy as solitude. He’s about to send his grappling iron flying when something whacks him hard on the skull. Darkness embraces him as he realizes his body is plunging into the abyss.

When he regains consciousness, all he can perceive is the touch of the cool metal pressing against his body. As he jerks to get up, he realizes that he’s strapped to a durasteel table. Worse, his clothes have been removed - It looks like his captors left him only with his modesty and his basics.

“Where am I?” he rasps, his limbs fighting against the leather ties.

“Shh,” a familiar, yet despicable voice whispers from a corner of the room. “Don’t spoil the merchandise. I promised no bruises.”

Ren jolts.

“Unkar Plutt! What is the meaning of this?”

“Don’t trouble your pretty little head Ren,” the junk boss coos while reaching the table. Ren flinches at the contact of the Crolute’s meaty fingers running along his chest, sailing the ridges and knolls of his sculpted muscles.

“Why are you doing this?” he hears himself inquiring, taken aback by the incongruity of the scene. Nothing makes sense as the young man tries to remember what brought him on Jakku in the first place.

“You will do as you’re told scavenger. You’re growing older, and if you don’t mind me speaking frankly, your finds are not getting better. Let’s say I’ve met parties who have taken an interest in you. They made me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”

As the junk boss’s hand descends further down his stomach, a shiver traverses Ren’s frame, rippling from tip to toe. The touch followed the thin dark stream of hair that points to his groin. No one has ever laid a finger on this part of his anatomy. Except her.

“Get off me!” Ren shouts through gritted teeth.

“Or what?” the deep growling tone of Unkar Plutt laughs back at him. “What are you going to do scavenger? How does it feel to be so helpless? To be constrained? Probed against your will?”

Ren’s dark brow furrows as a door at the back of his mind flings open, and he remembers. This is not real. Nothing here is the truth.

“I never dreamed you had such a deviant mind,” he goes on, the tone of his voice more defiant, “and a dull imagination with that! Is this all you could come up with?” he asks now with an excited gleam in his eyes.

The buoyant figure of Unkar Plutt retreats to the other side of the room as the shackles fall off and Ren strokes his wrists, numb from being secured to the table. For one moment he’s pretty confident that the Crolute’s skin is turning pink at the sight of his thick and broad chest.

In only a few strides he’s closing the distance with the junk dealer, towering above him. His fingers grab at the flabby skin of his chin and force him to stare up into his eyes. They are rich with malice but also a hint of enjoyment, and pride?

Unkar Plutt seems mesmerized, unable to move away as the face of Ren is drawing closer and closer, his tantalizing lips close enough their heated breaths become one.

“You could do so much better… Rey,” the man whispers before planting a gentle kiss on the mouth of the Illusion.

As soon as their lips meet, the walls around the two of them shatter and Ren jolts awake. He’s still tied in a recliner but this time he’s back in the Resistance’s interrogation room on D’Qar.

“A Masquerade? I’m impressed,” he teases his interrogator. The inexperienced girl he tracked and hunted for so many months before he became her prey is standing over him with rosy pink cheeks as she studies his face.

“Even I only recently mastered some of the trickiest parts of Force Illusions.” he continues, as if she needed reassurance about her power.

Rey glances skyward before backing down to the end of the cell.

” Well, I tried at least. What gave me up?“ she enquires, trying to sound as collected as possible.

The smile that adorns his mouth is almost benevolent when he looks at her, and she isn’t sure if she should be concerned of flattered by his attention these days.

“The impersonation was pretty good. But the touch. The touch was yours. Next time, if you want to get information from me, don’t be so crude. Just ask nicely,” he adds with a smirk, “You know I’d do anything for you.”


End file.
